The Lord of Light and Darkness
by LittleDragon
Summary: The final battle between good and evil has begun, bringing into it a few humans as well as immortals. AU, Vamps, everyone will be in this story Please R+R!
1. Der Mitternacht Jagen

Title:   
Rating: R   
Warnings: Vampirism, dark themes, violence, sex (most of these are more prevalent in the later chapters.)  
Category: AU, drama, supernatural  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.  
*Author's Note*: I used Bram Stoker's "Dracula" and Jeanne Kalogridis's "Diaries of the Family Dracul" series as major sources of information for this story. If you haven't read Covenant With the Vampire, Children of the Vampire, or Lord of the Vampires by Jeanne Kalogridis I strongly recommend it.  
  
The Legend of the Dragon Child  
  
"There will, in the future, be a born a boy into a life of depravation and strife. From the day he is born he will be alone, orphaned and unwanted. But the part he will play could determine the survival of a world.....(The Legend of the Dragon Child, Chapter 1)."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The night was dark and the wind howled through the trees of the forest. In the quite streets a solitary figure crept. His movements betrayed an air of impatience as he stalked through the alleys and dark passageways of the town, places with the best hunting.   
Thunder rumbled though the sky. Zechs Merquise looked up into the roiling clouds above, fat drops of rain spattered his face, but he didn't seem to mind. Scowling, he turned back to the task before him.  
/There'll not be anyone out tonight./ He cursed silently. /No. There won't be any dinner for Treize tonight. Damn him! He knew quite well that no one would come out in weather like this./  
Sometimes he believed that Treize just liked to do this to him to make him work. But he knew that there wasn't any use complaining now. If he were to return without a victim, then his master would surely have his head served on a silver platter, no matter how long they had been lovers.   
As it turned out though, luck was with him and a little girl came into view as he rounded the next corner. He examined her closely. She was a thin girl--oh yes, terribly thin--but healthy. It was obvious that this scrawny little one had no home. It wouldn't do to have somebody miss the poor child. And though she was a bit grimy, she would work out nicely.  
Smiling, Zechs his platinum blonde locks from in his face and stepped forward, into the light. "Hello."  
The girl looked up, she looked to be about 14 or 15 years old with a heart shaped face and lovely brown eyes. "Oh, excuse me, sir. I didn't see you."  
He nodded silently. And began to move forward, readying for the capture, but she didn't seem to notice and instead, continued on talking.   
"Yes, you were as silent as a cat, Sir. And if I didn't know better, I'd think you were up to something of a tricky sort, but you don't look like the type. No one as handsome as you could ever...well," She giggled and spun around, her dark hair turning with her. Her smile faded slowly as she realized what was happening, but by then it was to late.   
He covered her mouth with a hand and flashed his charming grin. "Well my dear, looks can be very deceiving." 


	2. Der Blut das Festmahl

CHAPTER 2  
Manor Khushrenada had been passed down from generation to generation though the noble family, ending at last with Treize. The Khushrenada family had lived ruling, and practically owning, the little town of Goldwyn since its founding in the 11th century. There had never been a problem with the townsfolk, they did their business and the Khushrenadas did theirs. In the 13th century, around 1287 the youngest child--a boy in a family of 6 girls--came to the head of the household at the age of 16. He was Treize Khushrenada. The rest was rumored throughtout the town, but no one really knew the truth, though many fancied they did. The only thing anyone knew for sure, was that the same young man was still presiding over their town now, in the year 1476. And he had not aged a day since he turned 24.  
Now, in the great reception hall of that infamous Khushrenada, Zechs Merquise stood patiently awaiting the acknowledgement of his master. The young man did not waver, holding back his anger, as the blue eyes passed over him hungrily.  
"Zechs," He smiled lazily at the man standing in front of him. "You're....wet. How very suiting it is to you. And how very lovely you look when you're soaked and angry."  
Zechs seethed inwardly, but carefully kept his outward appearance cold and stonic.  
"I sense more than a little hostility, my pretty pet," He said silkily, sipping his wine nonchalantly.  
He was no longer able to control himself. The cool comments of the much more socially adept man, stirred the fire within him. Zechs's anger showed through his eyes, glaring steadily at his benefactor. "Somehow, I believe you take some sort of sadistic pleasure in sending me to do these impossible tasks, M'Lord," He snarled in a low, dangerous voice.  
For the first time during their encounter, Treize looked away from his glass to stare down at his blonde minion, eyes narrowed. "Do you question my judgement, dear friend? Do you dare?" He leapt from his throne and swept to the edge of the stairs, wine still in hand. "Milliard, you have been my closest friend and dearest lover. But I don't believe you've realized exactly how replaceable you are!"   
His voice echoed off the vaulted ceiling, accompanied closely by the crisp sound of shattering glass. The silence that followed lasted only a few seconds, though it seemed like an eternity, and was broken by the entrance of one on the servants.   
"Please pardon the interruption, M'lord," The nervous man said glancing between the two lords with apprehension.   
"No interruption at all," Treize declared smoothly, flashing a rare but charming smile at him. "Zechs and I were only discussing trivial matters. Nothing of great importance."  
The serving man's nervousness did not subside at the forgiving comment and he shifted uneasily under the gaze of his master. "The girl is ready, M'lord." Giving the curtain cord a tug, he parted the heavy velvet, revealing a most appetizing sight to the noble.   
The young woman, whom Zechs had captured earlier, was sitting tied to a chair under the influence of carefully timed sedatives, but soon she would awaken. Her bare skin was bathed in a rosy glow from a tinted globe above, coloring her pale cheeks and setting her hair aglow with light not unlike that of a fire.  
Treize licked his lips. "Well done. Very nice indeed." His comments were directed to the serving man, but he no longer saw him, Treize's mind was much too focused on what was ahead.   
She stirred slightly as his shadow fell over her body, shivering as he ran expert hands over her body. His hands were as cold as death.   
He nuzzled her hair, feeling her warmth, hearing her heart beat. Almost regretting the life he had chosen. Almost. Savoring the moment, he bent to lay a kiss upon her neck, her beautiful neck.....  
The girl's eyes shot open as he kissed her. So gentle was it that one would never have known it to be a kiss of death. Puncturing the vein so neatly and precisely he began to drink.... 


	3. Uebertrag

CHAPTER 3  
The morning was warm and sunny with the moist, earthy smell that came after a rain. As the carriage pulled into the drive, a coachman leapt from the seat to assist the woman from the passenger compartment.  
A gloved hand appeared, followed by a young woman clad in burgundy traveling clothes. Daintily, she hopped from the coach and glanced around. /So different from home./ She thought as she caught sight of the vast open countryside. But she reminded herself that this was her new home. Still, she already missed the bustling streets of London. With a last longing look backwards--though now she could only see the vast forests and mountains--she began picking her way through the mud covered path, towards her new home.  
It was a grand house, built the past summer on a twelve acre plot of land in the country near the small town of Goldwyn. The huge mansion was painted white with pale green shutters, and newly placed windows glinted in the morning sun. A house fitting for the multi-millionaire who had built it, Duke Dermail.  
The Duke was a rich man, both by inheritance and by his own shrewd, business mind. He was a well-respected and important member of society, he grew old and married a beautiful woman whom he loved dearly, but sadly they only had one child before her death. When his only daughter and son-in-law were killed, he decided--as legal guardian of his granddaughter--that it would be best if they moved away from the city that carried so many memories and start anew.  
"Une! How well you look! It seems like it's been forever," A bearded man greeted her as she entered. Smiling he hugged her and gestured for the coachman to take her luggage upstairs.  
"Thank you, Grandfather. You are too kind. I know I must be an absolute mess, or at least I feel like I am."  
"Come then, I'll take you to your room so you can freshen up and rest. I'm sure you're very tired after such a long journey."  
*****  
Une was led into a room on the second floor. It was richly furnished with a polished and intricately carved cherry desk, nightstand, and vanity. The four-post bed stood near a set of French doors leading out onto a balcony overlooking the newly planted gardens, and all this stood on lush burgundy carpet.  
She sighed, glancing at her luxurious surroundings. It was nothing new or exciting to her. She had lived in riches all her life, and a little more hardly made a difference to her.  
From the second she had stepped out of the carriage, Une had regretted ever coming here to this farm town. In such a small town there would be few things to do and even fewer people with which to have an intelligent conversation. Soon she'd have to sneak out and do some exploring, but tonight there was going to be a ball and all the nobles and wealthy families from miles around were invited. 


	4. Heimfahrt

CHAPTER 4  
Relena Peacecraft sighed softly as she awoke to another morning in the world. The sun shone through the window, warming her cheeks as she stretched and yawned. Long ago, she would have leapt from bed, excited to be alive on such a wonderful day, but the joy had worn off years ago when she woke up one day and realized she shouldn't be in the realm of mortals any longer.  
/Hmmm. It's time I ask him a few questions./ She thought as she sat in her bed. The man she referred to was Milliardo Peacecraft, her elder brother. Supposedly, he had died 200 years ago at the hands of a vengeful lover and was now spending his time buried in a small village somewhere in Germany. At first she had believed that tale and shed her tears for the her lost brother. But now she wasn't so sure. If she was still alive, certainly he too was living somewhere, and maybe he knew something about why they were still in this world.  
Yes, someone had seen him die, there was no doubt of that. But she too had died many times, only to awaken in her bed the next day. Why did she have to keep living? 199 years ago her beloved Quatre had died. He had passed on to a life of peace and left her here in this tortured existence. What was there left to live for?  
/I will make arrangements to travel to Germany right away./ Relena said firmly to herself. And, with renewed determination, she pulled herself out of bed and began. 


	5. Die Handlung Gutgebaut

*Author's Note*: Hey! This is chapter #5. Once again, I'm sorry it's really short. I'm working on finding a way to cut chapters so they're longer. This isn't my best chapter. It's kind of during a lull in the action and I was having problems with writter's block. So, sorry about the whole chapter, but it's significant to the storyline, or I would have cut it out. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
The new ballroom was already filling as Une hurried down the staircase.   
/Damn! I'm late. Grandfather's going to kill me./  
With a swishing of silk skirts, she rushed towards the entrance hall. She had been reading a book and lost track of time. And it was definitely not very seemly for a young lady to appear late for her own party.  
As she rounded the corner into the entrance hall, she slid slightly on the slick wood floor. To her dismay everyone turned and stared.  
"Une, this is Duke Treize Khushrenade." She heard her grandfather say, but she was too embarrassed to look up. "Come now, child, he is eager to be aquatinted with you."  
"Good evening, Duke."  
He smiled and accepted her hand, bringing it to his lips. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Une. I have had the honor of meeting few ladies as beautiful as you."  
"Why, thank you! My, what marvelous manners you have." She flushed at the compliment. And smiled up at the young duke, noticing out of the corner of her eye a taller man behind him. Une shivered under the glare of the duke's companion. "Where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself to your companion-"  
Treize gave a dismissive gesture. "Just my serving man, he accompanies me everywhere, lest I need his assistance. Sadly, he has been mute since birth.....If his presence disturbs you, I shall send him away."  
Une shook her head. "That's not necessary." But quickly, she lead him away, escaping the icy gaze of the blonde.   
*****  
Smiling and nodding, Treize made his way through the crowd. His target, Une. The girl had captured him from the moment he had met her. She was exactly what he needed. He could sense her curiosity, her hate of the provincial life and the rebellion within. Besides, she was gorgeous, bright, and spirited.   
/And there is already a rivalry. Good./ He laughed inwardly. Zechs had done a poor job of concealing his emotions. /Strange, how Zechs is so much my opposite. Of all the things I have taught him, he could never control his emotions. I excel at that./ He shook his head and continued forward. She would be easily swayed.  
And Zechs.....Well, that was a problem that could be easily taken care of later. How blindly loyal the blonde was. It rather reminded Treize of a dog, trusting and faithful to his master, almost to a fault.  
/The boy has much to learn about life. Or, more appropriately, death..../ He mused. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
The door of the Golden Dragon Tavern and Inn slammed open. The occasional customer turned to see who the newcomer might be, but the majority continued their conversations or drinking without even a single moment's pause. Out of the stormy night came a traveler in worn brown cloaks and a broad-brimmed hat carrying with him only a crossbow and arrows slung over his back, and a thick, leather-bound book. He walked through the room, dripping water in small puddles behind him, and sat down at the bar.  
"Can I get a glass of whiskey here?"  
Regarding the stranger dubiously, the tender nodded and turned to get the order.  
The cloaked man set the book down on the bar and undid the strap holding his crossbow. Some of the more curious customers came up to sit at the bar, craning their necks to get a better look at the gold lettered writing on the book's cover.   
Soon, the bartender returned with the whiskey. "That'll be 6 coppers. Pay up."  
Nodding the stranger reached into the recesses of his cloaks and pulled out the prescribed amount of money, tossing it on the counter. Downing the drink, he looked around the room, then leaned forward in a conspiritory manner. "Psst! Tender. I need some information from you."  
The bartender had seen these types before. Hunters. Hunters of men. Always looking for revenge. It was best not to become part of such a twisted web. "Sorry, sir. Nothing to say. I know your kind, and it wouldn't do for me to get involved with whatever it is you're doing."   
"Miles! I'm surprised at you! You're always the one who says that we shouldn't generalize, yet here you are doing exactly that." A young barmaid stood, hands on her hips a jug in one and a tankard in the other. Turning, she smiled at the stranger, her pretty eyes sparkling. "Hello, stranger. My name is Hilde Schbeiker."  
He nodded to her in greeting. "I'm sorry I've disturbed your business here." Tipping his hat slightly, he slid from the seat, gathered his belongings, and walked out the door.  
*****  
Miles scratched his head in wonder as the bar began to turn back to what it had been doing before the intruder had inturrupted routine. "Strange man, Hilde. Don't think I've met anyone stranger."  
"Aww, he's not that different. It's just that he keeps to himself more than any of these finnicky gossips we get around here." She smiled, something she was known throughout town for doing quite often, and went to fill the tankard and jug. Hilde gave the old bartender a playful wink. "Besides, I bet you anything there's a story there."  
Miles chuckled and went back to cleaning the bar. "And if anyone's going to find out what that story is, you're the one to do it, eh Hilde?"  
"Yes. It'll be my new project." She walked from behind the bar, carrying a tray of orders. "I'm sure it'll be fun."  
"Hey, Hilde!" Came a random voice in the crowded room. "There's two whiper-snappers over here that claim to know you."  
"Ah! Do they happen to be named Alex and Mueller? Yes? Well, send 'em over to the bar, Fredrick, but scare 'em a little first, will you?"  
"Aye, Hilde. That I will."  
When she made it back to the bar, she was greeted by two boys, about the age of 16. Both had faces smeared with soot and clothes that needed both a washing and a few repairs. Only, the blonde was much taller and thinner than his friend who had brown hair.  
"So, you two been getting in trouble?"  
"No, Hilde. We haven't done a thing wrong, honestly." The blond piped up as he caught the perturbed look on her face.  
"Nothing except coming here. I told you two not to hang around this area of town."  
"Miss Hilde, I really must-"  
She glared at the brown haired boy. "And I told you not to call me that, Mueller. It's Hilde. I thought you of all people, Mueller, would have the sense to listen to me when I told you something." Hilde began to bustle around the bar, doing nothing inparticular save vent some of her anger on the counter-top as she scrubbed it. "Just go home. It's late for you to be out anyway."  
"But Hi-"  
"No 'buts', Alex. Leave."   
A bit downtrodden, the boys obeyed, trudging out of the tavern through the back door, as they always did.  
*****  
"Dammit, Alex! I'm tired of being treated as if I was a child of 2." Mueller leaned against the stone wall of the tavern as they emerged into the alley.  
"I admit that it is a bit tiring, Mueller. But we do sometimes act like children. Maybe we deserve it?"  
Mueller glared at his friend. "Deserve it? What are you saying? We don't deserve this kind of treatment. No one does. Even our so-called friend Hilde Schbeiker treats us like babes in arms."  
"Well," Alex shrugged. "What do you propose we do about it?"  
"Run away."  
"What?!"  
"You heard me. We'll run away from here. We can find adventure and better lives." Mueller's eyes were now alight with a powerful fire. "Think of it, Alex. Adventure. And maybe some respect. When, and if, we return people will respect us for going out on our own and making our fortunes. No one will ever treat us like children again."  
"Adventure. Wow! That sounds great, Mueller! But, adventure? Here?"  
"I heard rumors about the Duke Khushrenada. Heard he has been alive for centuries now. I'm sure you have too." His friend nodded. "I've also heard tell that he lives off of the blood of innocents. We'll go to the Manor Khushrenada and ask for work. I'm sure something needs to be done up there in that huge place."  
Head filled with tales of adventure and promises of respect, Alex and Mueller snuck off to begin their preparations. Their minds were already made up as to where they would go. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
"I'm sorry, Miss Peacecraft," The flustered ticket man said, scanning his schedule. "All the good cars have been filled on that train, and the next run out to that area won't be until next week."  
Relena Peacecraft sighed. "Are you absolutely sure, Charles? I really must get out there as quickly as possible."  
"Yes, ma'am. I'm sure. But I could get you a seat on the evening train from Paris. That'll take you as far as Luxembourg. You'll have to make arrangements at the station there for another train to get you where you're going. But the only thing that's for sure is the boat to France. I can get you a place on the next one out, but you'd have to be ready to leave by 3 this afternoon. That's a pretty tight schedule, ma'am." Charles scratched his head and stared at his schedule, checking all other possibilities.  
Relena sighed in relief. "Oh thank you, Charles. I really can't begin to thank you enough for all that you've done for me." She reached into her purse and handed him a roll of notes.   
Charles's eyes widened as he counted the amount in his hands. "But, ma'am.....I-I surely couldn't take all of this. You'll need it for the rest of your trip and-"  
She smiled. "Don't worry about me. I have plenty more in my bag and even more than that in a bank in Paris. In fact, I have much more than I need anyway." Relena pushed the money back to him firmly. "If you don't take this it will hurt me deeply. Go and buy your grand children some nice gifts with the extra." Taking the tickets from the speechless man, she stepped down from the booth's platform and strolled down the station's front humming to herself. Happy for the first time in ages and ready with grim determination to complete the task ahead of her. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
The rain poured down the panes of glass set in the windows of the parlor. A fire roared in the grate, for whatever warmth that would bring to Zechs Merquise. It was more a sign of his present mood. He sat in a velvet apolstered chair, leaning back in a relaxed position, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes his eyes dark and stormy as he brooded over the night's events.  
The door opened. Through it came the figure of his master.   
"Treize-" He was stopped by a light kiss from the object of his wrath. Zechs flushed in anger and glared at his lover as he crossed the room. " 'Just my serving man'? 'Sadly, he was born mute'?"  
Khushrenada laughed. "Really, Zechs. You take everything much too seriously. Another one of your faults, but not to worry, with enough time and training you will no longer have anything to marr your perfection." Walking to the cabinet where he kept liquor captive, Treize found a key and liberated a bottle of cognac and two glasses. "Honestly, you must have seen that as the act that it was."  
"I didn't." His face was grim.  
"All in good time you will see what I am working for. But patience is the key, my Milliard. Our patience will be rewarded with the ultimate fulfillment of my plans and a place where you and I can stay forever in peace, until then my plans will remain shadowed lest it become necissary to tell you."   
The cognac was poured into intricately etched crystal glasses and offered to the blonde who took the glass without speaking.   
/Treize, what are you hiding from me?/ He brought the crystal to his lips, the cool liquid flowing through his mouth and down his throat, an action more of habit than necessity.  
They were silent for many seconds--master leaning on the mantle, apprentice in the chair--both staring into the dancing flames as if searching for the answers to lost questions amoung them. Blue eyes met and came to an understanding. The duke nodded and turned back to the fire.  
Outside, the rain poured down and the storm raged around the castle, the wind howled fiercely in the trees. But inside all was silent. As though even the storm was afraid to disturb the sanctitiy of this place. The chimes of the old grandfather clock in the great hall echoed midnight through the deserted corridors. And deep into the night did they stay there, seemingly unaware of the chaos that raged outside the windows, until long after the flames had died and there was no longer anything left but soft piles of ashes in the grate. 


End file.
